


The Thong Song

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Riding, Tsukiyama - Freeform, all of the songs are in english for some reason, dom!yamaguchi, i just wanted to write them grinding at a club ok, lap dance, power bottom!yamaguchi, somehow a lapdance worked its way in there, sub!tsukishima, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi twerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima grinds on Yamaguchi at a club, and somehow ends up getting a lapdance. Yamaguchi twerks. It's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thong Song

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i heard the thong song by sisqo and i immediately thought of yamaguchi. this is the product of that. rest in fucking pieces tsukishima

Tsukishima Kei didn't necessarily want to be out with Kuroo and Bokuto at a club on Friday night, but the two had insisted, saying that as the three were 'best bros' (they weren't), they had to celebrate the end of the week together.

20 minutes in, and Kuroo and Bokuto had long disappeared, either to hit on girls who were far too out of their reach, or to make out for kicks in a bathroom stall. Either way, Kei didn't care, because something else caught his own eye. Some _one_ else caught his eye.

He was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people, and yet still stood out like a beacon. He was dancing with a smaller blonde girl, but Kei watched as she was led away by the hand by some tall dark girl. And so the boy swayed alone, arms above his head, eyes closed. Kei watched, completely in a trance at his movements, the way he occasionally raked a hand through his long-ish brown hair, the freckles that dotted his dainty features, completely lost in the music.

The song changed, and Kei's mouth went dry. It was [The Thong Song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H6yf1nL4pCM), and he watched as the boy opened his eyes, scanning the room. His eyes briefly latched onto Kei's, but he couldn't hold his attention, as the boy picked up the rhythm of the music, and then began to move.

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_   
_Thighs like what what what  
Baby move your butt butt butt_

Kei watched in awe as the boy moved his hips, swaying them gently at first, and then popping his butt out on the beat. His eyes caught Kei's again, this time holding the gaze. It was a sultry look, as he ran his hands down and up his thighs again, rolling his hips and popping his ass, completely absorbed in the music.

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck_   
_Thighs like what what what_   
_All night long_   
_Let me see that thong_

And then Kei was standing up. Before he knew it, he was pushing his way through the crowds, over to there the boy was standing. Kei was slightly taller than him, and so the boy looked up at him, and smirked. Kei wasn't good at this. He wasn't good at expressing needs. But he _needed_  that boy up on him within a matter of seconds, or he would explode.

"Dance with me." he said simply, and then cringed internally because he sounded like a complete moron.

Kuroo had often said he was like Sheldon Cooper trying to flirt, which now, Kei could see. But, the boy simply gave him that transfixing look and turned back around, grabbing Kei's arms, and placing them on his waist. Then, he pulled them together, and began to move.

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na_   
_Baby make your booty go da na da na_   
_Girl I know you wanna show da na da na_   
_That thong th thong thong thong_

Kei tightened his grip on the waist as Freckles began push his butt back onto him. He met him half way, rutting his hips forward, crotch pressing against that firm, round, ass, and making him shudder. The boy leaned his head back, and lifted his arms up to drape around his neck. They were both breathing heavily, and Kei's glasses were starting to fog up.

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na_   
_Baby make your booty go da na da na_   
_Girl I know you wanna show da na da na_   
_That thong th thong thong thong_

As Freckles continued to grind onto his dick, he felt his crotch responding, growing harder at the friction, and just the momentum of it all. The boy seemed to notice, reaching back to grab onto Kei's waste, only to pull him in harder. The taller boy ducked his head down to the ear of the freckled boy, only breathing hot air before he was able to say anything.

"You're a good dancer." he panted.

This was not the way it was supposed to be. _He_  was the desirable one. Men and women were supposed to get hot and flustered around _him_ , not the other way around. And yet here he was, red face, foggy glasses, a lump in his throat, and a boy on his crotch, leaning back to talk into his ear.

"Wanna get out of here, glasses-kun?"

Kei's eyes widened at the request, and as the song came to an end, he found himself nodding over-enthusiastically. Kuroo and Bokuto would have to get home themselves.

 

***

 

The taxi ride back to Yamaguchi's (he'd learned his name before getting in; morals and all) was slightly awkward at first. It seemed they'd both had a bit to drink, because as soon as the jolly driver stopped asking boring questions to concentrate on the road, Yamaguchi was on him, kissing and mouthing at his neck. He smelled like some cologne, and a little bit like vodka, and Kei wanted to smell like that too.

So there in the back of the taxi, he cupped Yamaguchi's chin, and directed his face away from his neck, and to his mouth. The boy's lips were warm and soft, and so was his tongue. At some point, he caught the driver glancing at them uncomfortably through the rear-view mirror, but Kei just glared at him.

When they reached Yamaguchi's apartment, Kei practically threw his money at the driver. He needed inside, and he needed Yamaguchi on top of him. At soon as the door closed behind them, Kei felt himself being pushed up against it. There was a mouth at his neck, and two hands tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head (getting caught in his glasses) and throwing it to one side.

Kei groped the wall for a light switch, and when he reached it (it was a dimmer, actually), the room lit up slightly so that he could see his surroundings, but it was still dusky. The apartment was neat enough, but Kei was more focused on the boy in front of him, running warm hands over his chest and breathing hot against his neck. He used his own hands to fumble with the buttons on Yamaguchi's jeans, wanting them off and out of the way. The freckled boy assisted, wiggling out of them, chuckling to himself when they got caught in his socks.

Around forty seconds later and they were both only in boxers, even his glasses thrown to one side, still just at the door. Kei wasn't used to this. He was always the dominant one in the bedroom. He knew what he wanted, and he didn't trust others to give him that—but right now, he would trust Yamaguchi with his life, with the way he was looking up at Kei with glazed eyes, hand groping at him through his boxers. Their lips met sloppily in a mix of lips, tongue, and breath.

"Where's your room?" Kei mumbled against him, struggling to keep his voice even and calm.

"Hmph—" Yamaguchi broke away for a split second. "Want you now."

Grabbing Kei by the hand and leading him to a couch in the middle of the room, he was pushed down onto it. Yamaguchi was straddling his lap, grinding down onto his crotch. By now, he was so hard that it almost hurt, and seeing that Yamaguchi was too, he didn't see why it was taking so long. He began pulling at Yamaguchi's boxers, mouthing at his collarbones, when a pair of hands stopped him.

"No touching yet." came the sultry voice, and Kei nearly groaned in frustration. Then Yamaguchi stood up.

"Music." was all he said, before he was crossing the room, and fiddling with the speakers.

A familiar song began to play, and Kei's stomach began to churn. [S&M](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dlEdFJpQ8-c). As the beginning notes played, Yamaguchi turned to him, a devious look in his eyes.

"Ever had a lapdance, Tsukishima-kun?"

Kei swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking his head quickly as Yamaguchi began to sway his hips, smirking to himself.

"Do you want one?"

As the beat kicked in, he found himself nodding, eyes wide, face burning. As much as he wanted to be fucking Yamaguchi right now, a lapdance from him was something Kei was only now realising how much he needed. He watched as Yamaguchi slowly walked over to him, hips swaying. Two hands rested on his shoulders and the other boy bent down to whisper into his ear.

"That's good to hear."

A shudder ran through Kei's body as Yamaguchi stood up again and turned away from him, ass looking so good in just short boxers. Kei's eyes were drawn to his thighs, which were should have been illegal. He never could have dreamed that someone else's thighs could have his mouth watering, yet here he was, ogling over how thick and soft they looked.

_Feels so good being bad_   
_There's no way I'm turning back_   
_Now the pain is my pleasure_   
_Cause nothing could measure_

He brought his hands up beside his head and began to roll his hips, eyes closed as if to concentrate on the beat of the music. Kei's eyes were on his muscles though, because they were so toned. Did he play sports? Kei wanted to bring it up, but decided that maybe this wasn't the best moment. Yamaguchi brought his hands to rub down his own thighs, dropping down to the floor, and straightening his legs on the way back up. Kei watched the curve of the small of his back, his long legs, the way the muscles in his stomach tensed, and honestly he was ready to come right there, without even being touched.

And then he was being touched. The other boy walked over to him slowly, running one finger down Kei's chest. Then he dropped down to his knees, hands on both of Kei's knees, face so close to his aching bulge that he thought that he was finally gonna get some relief, but instead, he guided his legs apart, rising back up with his chest between them looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Kei's thighs were almost shaking, and his crotch was starting to hurt. He needed some relief.

"Please... let me touch you."

He sounded positively pathetic, but at this point he was too far gone to care, and he realised that Yamaguchi didn't care either, lapping it up instead.

"Patience, Tsukishima-kun, we're getting to that part."

He stood up and finally, straddled Kei's lap again. Kei didn't even wait for him to move again, he did it on his own, thrusting his hips up to get some friction.

_Cause I may be bad_   
_But I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air_   
_I don't care I love the smell of it_   
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_   
_But chains and whips excite me_

"Someone's eager." came a chuckled from above him, and his face burned in embarrassment.

Never before had he been so desperate, so much that he was ready to beg, but with the state he was in right now, he couldn't care less. A pare of arms draped around his shoulders, and Yamaguchi ground down _hard_. A sharp gasp left him, and he caught a moan before it escaped. Yamaguchi continued to roll his hips, expression smug, yet still as red and probably as turned-on as Kei was.

_Love is great, love is fine_   
_Out the box, out of line_   
_The affliction of the feeling_   
_Leaves me wanting more_

Kei reached out and placed two hands on the boys waist, gripping tightly at the hot, bare skin. He didn't have control over his hands anymore, as they moved on their own, sliding down and around to the boy's ass, gripping tightly, pulling a gaspy laugh from the other.

"Fine, enough teasing then." Yamaguchi said, standing up, and slowly removing his boxers, keeping eye contact with Kei the whole time.

Then he dropped to his knees, tugging at the waistband of his, waiting for Kei to lift his ass up so that he could remove them. When they were off, Kei was almost embarrassed at how hard he was, cock curving up to his stomach, already dripping with precome, but looking at Yamaguchi, he was the same, so it didn't bother him as much.

"Be right back." Yamaguchi said, hopping up and leaving the room, leaving Kei alone with his thoughts.

Literally what the fuck was happening to him? Since when had he been so affected by someone else? Why was he enjoying not being in control so much? When the freckled boy returned, he was holding a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Kei gripped harder onto his own thighs. Yamaguchi set them aside on the couch, and clambered back up onto Kei's lap again, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. When Kei chased him, he simply pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back against the couch, rendering him breathless.

The boy on top of him grabbed the bottle of lube, and kneeling up, squirted some of it onto his middle finger. Kei watched in awe at the sight in front of him, as Yamaguchi eased himself down onto the finger, wincing slightly, but judging by how eased he looked after a few seconds, he was already pretty practised in this. He was right, as prepping didn't take too long. He had three fingers inside of him, and the other hand and Kei's cock, coating the condom in lube, and teasing the head, and drawing a whine from him, which he somehow managed to stop.

Finally, he removed the fingers and directed the cock to his hole, pressing another kiss to his lips while he sank down, gasping against Kei's lips. Although he was loose enough, the pressure was still pretty unbearable, and Kei found himself gripping tightly his his waist, thinking of things he could list off to stop himself from coming too quickly. He could always do dinosaurs.

_Let's see, theres Velociraptor, Spinosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops—_

That was when Yamaguchi began to move, and Kei's brain short circuited, leaving him unable to think about anything other than the boy on his dick at that moment. He was slow at first, rising up and sinking down gently, but as they both got used to the sensation, Yamaguchi began to speed up, placing both hands on his shoulders, and rolling his hips. The song had changed by now, and Kei recognised it as [Sugar by Flo Rida](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GcTtxLRpDqk).

_My lips like sugar_   
_This candy got you sprung_   
_So call me your sugar_   
_You love you some_

Their lips met, as Yamaguchi rode him to the beat of the song. His lips were soft, as if he used chapstick, and his tongue was wet and warm, almost distracting from the pleasure surging through his body. When they broke away, they were both gasping for air, both hot and sweaty and both _needy_ , for touch, for each other. Kei found hands that used to be on his shoulders, now gripping at his hair. Yamaguchi leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kei's shoulder, a small whimper leaving his lips.

It was only a minuscule thing, but it drove Kei to want more, to _need_  more of it, and because of this, he gripped Yamaguchi tightly, angling his hips, and thrusted upwards, causing a jolt and a _yelp_  in the other boy. He repeated this again and again, finding his prostate and abusing it, making the other boy cry out, biting down on his hand. Kei, who wasn't very loud during sex, always enjoyed this part. Hearing sounds other people made because of him made him smug. There was something different about Yamaguchi though. Hearing his keens and whines, and knowing that he was making them because Kei was making him feel good, made his stomach churn. It made his heart pound, and his breath go ragged. Maybe it was because Yamaguchi had been in control before, and now he was only reduced to a moaning mess, or maybe it was something else.

It seemed Yamaguchi used all of his power to lean back, so that Kei could see his face again, and boy, was that a sight. His face was flushed red, eyes heavily-lidded and glazed over, pupils dilated, lips swollen and pink from kissing and biting marks into Kei's neck and shoulders. His thighs were trembling from so much grinding and bouncing, and he looked like he was going to give out from exhaustion any second, but he kept going, stomach muscles tensing every time he worked himself up and down.

Kei didn't know how many songs they'd gone through by now, but he'd lost count. His entire upper half must have been covered in bites and marks and scratches, as every time he managed to hit Yamaguchi's prostate, the other boy would cry out in pleasure, or dig his nails into his skin, or bite down—not that he minded at all. Kei found himself unable to stop his moans either, because at this point, they were both close to climax, and he didn't care anymore. He gritted his teeth, leaning his forehead against the chest in front of him, hands somewhere between the boy's back and his ass.

"I'm...I'm close, Yamaguchi..." was all he could manage without using up every last ounce of his energy.

"Okay..." the boy was panting, "Okay, me too."

Kei wrapped a hand around Yamaguchi's cock, which was leaking at this point, and started jerking him off. The grip in his hair tightened, and Kei was sure he was going to be bald by the time he came. Just as he thrust up and hit his prostate, he gave one final tug, and Yamaguchi let out a cry and a broken sob, entire body shaking and convulsing, before the hot, sticky liquid spilled out into Kei's hand. He continued fucking him through his orgasm, and as Yamaguchi tensed up around him, the pressure finally became too much, making his entire body shudder, before he came with a muffled shout, still inside the other boy.

They kind of lay there for a few moments, collapsed onto each other, breathless and panting, limbs refusing to move. Kei could hear a song he didn't recognise playing, over the ringing in his ears. After a minute or two, Yamaguchi stood up from on top of him, with wobbly legs, and nodded, while Kei removed the condom, tied it, and discarded it to one side.

"Um... good job. You can stay the night if you want."

Kei thought it was funny how someone who seemed so confident and dominant not too long ago, now looked so sheepish and embarrassed.

"Thanks." he said, not moving from where he was lying, instead curling up deeper into the couch. Yamaguchi only stood looking at him for a few moments with a weird look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kei interrupted.

"You look like you wanna sleep with me."

Yamaguchi flushed red, and then scratched the back of his neck, so that those glorious arm muscles tensed again. If he wasn't completely limp and exhausted, he would go for round 2.

"Is that okay? I usually sleep on the couch anyway because my bed is uh... being... repaired, at the moment." he said quietly, and Kei was more than a little impressed.

"Well, who am I to kick you from your sleeping quarters?"

Yamaguchi went to turn the music and the lights off, before hopping to the inside of the couch. They were packed together like sardines in a can, and Yamaguchi was practically draped over him anyway, but it felt nice. The other boy was warm, and Kei was too tired to care that they were both covered in come and sweat. He didn't hear Yamaguchi snoring softly for too long, because as soon as his heart settled, Kei was out like a light.

 

***

He awoke to the sound of pots and pans being clattered around in the room next door, and the bright light of morning invading his personal space. He sat up, looking around him with squinty eyes, and noticed there was a blanket draped over him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and located his boxers, slipping them on and standing up and scratching his lower back. His mouth tasted like vodka. A small blonde girl entered the room, and jumped as she noticed him. Her eyes scanned his body and her eyebrows shot up, muttering something along the lines of "wow you _are_  hot." Then she turned to the door and shouted.

"Tadashi, your guest is up!"

Tadashi? Oh, Yamaguchi. For some reason, he was slightly nervous to see him now. The freckled boy immediately entered the room, hissing at his blonde friend.

"Yachi, get out of here."

She pouted and turned to the door. "Relax, I'm the biggest lesbian you know." and with that she was gone.

"Sorry about that." Yamaguchi said sheepishly, walking over to him. "She was home earlier than expected. Don't worry, I covered you up though, so she didn't...uh, see...anything."

"So you share this place?" Kei queried, locating the rest of his clothes, along with his glasses.

"Yeah but sometimes she stays over at her girlfriend's, so I have the place to myself."

"You know, for future reference, I don't have a roommate."

Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment with wide eyes, before smiling and nodding. "I'll remember that. We made breakfast, if you want some. It's french toast."

Kei waited a few moments to follow Yamaguchi into the kitchen, trying to wipe a dumb grin off his face. He couldn't, especially later, when he got a soft kiss and a phone number on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i hope this isnt too ooc but i have this headcanon that when yamaguchi lets loose he /really/ lets loose. also his ass is great.


End file.
